Talk:The Platonic Permutation/@comment-107.182.226.243-20151111011051
I think I understand why Amy broke up with Sheldon. The signs were all there in the recent episode of Season 9. Episode 1 & 2- He was constantly pushing her and insulted her (but i understand the good sign here was secretly maybe he wanted to do the deed with her someday) So I understand that when he was pushing her, Sheldon didn't listen to Any when she saud she needed time. And that was the whole point in the break up. I know he was trying to win her back but clearly when they had a relationship, Sheldon didn't listen or care about what she says at all as long as it had to benefit him. Episode 4- I think the reason Amy got affected by what he said because she thinks he is moving on. Ofc if i broke up with a guy and he was trying to be with someone else i would be devastated Amy dated not because Sheldon was dating but Amy was now trying to move on and forget about him (proved unsuccessfully when Dave is actually a fan of Sheldon) Same with Sheldon. He only asked women out because he thought Amy was moving on (because of Kripke's interest in her) So clearly they have misunderstandings. Episode 6- Sheldon admits all along that he was wrong to supress his emotions just like Spock and admits that he should've gave more in the relationship. He clearly still loves her and tries to propose, but the problem is he realized it a little too late. Whe Amy kissed the guy she didn't know Sheldon was proposing all along. She admitted that she feels weird and hurt so just one little kiss won't change anything. It doesn't make her not love Sheldon. So I believe the reason Amy broke up with Sheldon aside from all the things he has done to her that were selfish, Was because she loved him. Not about coitus but more than that. In Amy's life, she wanted more from Sheldon, she wanted to have what all couples have 'unconditional love' Sheldon did give her that but in a different and slow way. But honestly for me, She broke up with him because she didn't want him to be pressured anymore. She wants him to grow and be sure of things not always saying 'it's a possibility' She clearly didn't think that Sheldon was planning to settle down with her just because of the Flash. Sheldn always felt pressure because of this. The signs were all there. He became her boyfriend because he was pressure that Amy wiuld be with someone else she loved more than him He was pressured so he made an agreement that can solve all unexpected situations Every anniversary, date night, christmas, especially Valentine's day. He was pressure that he didn't want any exchange of gifts, intimacy, or anything to do with those events and felt for ed enough to even do these things. He was pressured that he kissed her unwillingly (but then enjoyed it) He was pressured for prom. But then he told her he loved her. But besides that there is one fact: SHELDON LOVES AMY SO MUCH He did say he was trying. There was always a deeper meaning between Sheldon's actions that involve Amy He was planning to propose. He is now more open to anything compared to before The only problem was Amy didn't see that. That out of all that love. She saw the selfish things. Sheldon and Amy were always quirky with their ways. Amy wants to get back together with him. He says to 'just be friends' Do they know why they broke up in the first place? No. They need more time to fix things. I have faith in the writers. Pulling a smartmove for sheldon and amy to be friends first. That will give the shamy fans a certain throwback of how they were when they were friends and how much they will realize that they still need each other in their lives. Out of everything, they will continue to grow. Sheldon now realizes how awful he was to Amy but Amy still does not know how he feels Amy avoided contact with him. They just need to talk that's all. I guess Sheldon wants to try again with Amy like a crashed computer 'and restore it to the moment they both agreed it worked' just be friends. For now.